Star Wars Aleena: Anakin's Apprentice
by KidHeart4
Summary: Aleena was a girl Jedi that was training to be Anakin's apprentice, when she noticed her friend first starting to change in heart. Though when she tried to stop him and help him, her hopes turned to dust. A fight no one should have to fight!
1. Introduction

Star Wars.

Aleena: Anakin's Apprentice

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the scenes from Episode 3. I do own Aleena though, for she is my own character.

Introduction

Aleena stood ready with her sabor drawn; the blue light of it glowing bright and new. Her sky blue eyes focused on the practice robot. Her light brown hair wavy as it went down passed her shoulders. Her feet planted firmly on the solid ground. Dressed in black pants; a burgundy long, flared, sleeved shirt; black knee high, heeled boots; and a belt with a silver clasp.

She had waited so long for this moment; to finally be trusted with the weapon of the Jedi. Yet she knew that it would still be some time before she would have a master. Especially the one she hoped to be the apprentice of; Anakin Skywalker, who was away secretly. However, she waited with great patience.

With that she stood still, allowing the robot to approach slowly with it's blaster. Yoda watched quietly, waiting to see how she handled her first real practice. Then, just as the robot shot at her, Aleena jumped and over it, swiping the gun in half to disarm it. Not killing it; for that wasn't the Jedi way.

Now Aleena stood before Yoda; bowing to him, and waiting for him to speak.

"Well done, young Stealthheart."

Aleena Stealthheart smiled in return.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the scenes from Episode 3. I do own Aleena though, for she is my own character.

Chapter One

Later that day, Aleena eagerly watched and waited as their ship came in. It was a small ship, comfortable for a short trip for two. Only Aleena knew who was inside this space craft; and she kept their secret. Wanting to do anything to earn and keep their trust, as a true friend and a future apprentice. Finally the ship landed and it opened to allow Anakin and Padame to leave. Both hand in hand; for no one else was around to find out about them. Aleena had been the only exception, for she had looked up to the Jedi since he'd first arrived to start his training. She and Anakin had become good friends. So he trusted her with the knowledge of his marriage to Padame.

"Welcome home," Aleena said with a smile as she bowed, "It is good to see you both again, safe and sound."

"Thank you Aleena," replied Padame in a kind tone.

Padame had also known Aleena, since she was a youngling. She had often played with the younger girl when she was a child. That was her own reason to trust Aleena.

"Anakin, Obi Wan has been looking for you. I told him that you had some business to take care of and would return soon."

"Thank you for covering me; you truly are a good friend. I will be sure to ask for you when I am a master in need of an apprentice."

Aleena's calm smile quickly changed to one of fresh excitement and pride; and she thanked him greatly.

"Now, I'll go to Obi Wan. Aleena, would you please accompany Padame to our home? I will return as soon as I can."

"Of course," Aleena answered.

With a trade of bows, he left the girls. Then Aleena went with Padame to her and Anakin's home. Though others did not know that they shared the same small home, Aleena had helped C3P0 to prepare it for them. It was high up in the spectacular buildings; with large windows to allow a beautiful view of the city. Their they sat in the main room on a circular sofa, talking as friends.

"I hope you two are happy, Padame; I truly do."

"Oh, we are. Thank you Aleena. The wedding was wonderful. I wish you could have been there."

"I was there in spirit. The love you two share brings joy and light form many miles. I could feel your happiness here," Aleena assured, "Besides, someone had to keep others from wondering where you two were at. They would have found out, then you two could have gotten in trouble. Especially Anakin; you know that Padame."

"I know you are right. Still, it would have been nice to have you with us to see the wedding."

Aleena smiled.

"So what have you been doing while we were away? I'm sure you didn't wait for us for a week."

Aleena shook her head, her wavy brown hair moving beautifully. Then she smiled, "I've been training; and Master Yoda has finally allowed me to use a light saber in practice. He told me that it won't be long before I am someone's apprentice. Though I really hope that it's Anakin."

"That is terrific news Aleena!" Padame exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

Yet then as Padame pulled away, her hand went to her head. It looked as though she didn't feel well. Aleena instantly noticed her friend's ill behavior.

"Padame, what is wrong?"

"I don't know. Can you go see if Anakin is near by for me? Please Aleena?"

Aleena wasted no time in nodding and then leaving to find Anakin. She searched the entire Imperial Palace for Anakin and Obi Wan. Though she found that they weren't around at all. She asked for help from Jedi Mace Windu, to see if he knew of their whereabouts. He informed her that the two had gone on a mission to encounter General Grievous and Count Dooku. To try and end the war by defeating them both.

Hiding her worry, Aleena bowed to Made Windu and fled quickly back to Padame who was resting on the sofa still.

"Did you find Anakin?"

Aleena explained about the mission and assured her that they would return soon. Padame nodded understandingly. Though the young jedi could still see a worried look on her face. How could someone be fine; but then be sick so suddenly? So she carefully escorted Padame to a doctor. Then she waited patiently for them to return. There she wondered how Anakin and Obi Wan were handling their own troubles. She knew that the mission was a dangerous one, and that neither the General or Count Dooku would be easy to defeat.

A little while later Aleena found herself sitting in a chair when Padame was brought out with the droid doctor beside her. Anakin's secret wife looked so happy, almost as though she were glowing. Had she not been sick before?

Then the two women were left alone again.

"What happened Padame? Weren't you sick?"

"Aleena; I have the most wonderful news!" Padame cried happily.

When Aleena heard what Padame had to say, the younger girl nearly cried out herself. She couldn't believe the great change that was about to occur in the lives of her two dearest friends. Also, she could hardly wait for Anakin to return and receive the news. She knew that he would be overwhelmed.

Though little did they know of the fight that was taking place between Anakin and Count Dooku. For he and Obi Wan had arrived at their destination by now and were battling hard to stop the war. In this fight, Count Dooku was killed; but General Grievous had escaped. Yet still; everyone was happy to see them return when they did, and Anakin returned home as a hero for today.

Anakin spoke with the Jedis for a short time when he saw his beloved hiding in the shadows; waiting for him. Quickly, he told them that he would join them shortly, and as they left, he met his wife near one of the large columns pf the Imperial Palace.

Anakin happily took Padame in his arms, allowing his love to flow for that short secret moment. Kissing her passionately. Her hands pulling him closer, thanking everything that he was safe and back with her. Then she told him the news.

Though in another corner of the large room; Aleena saw a strange expression take over Anakin once he was told of the great news Padame had for him. She saw uncertainty and a bit of fear. This confused her; but only for a moment. For he then smiled proudly and happily. Joining Padame in her joy. She was pregnant, and he was going to be a father. This was truly wonderful news. Yet Aleena would still wonder about his first reaction for a little bit. Had he been worried? As she wondered, she worried for him herself.

Aleena decided to let them be and ask her friend later on. For she did not wish to concern Padame when she was so happy now. So she let them be together, and Aleena went on to train for a little while. Promising to find Anakin later on to talk.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the scenes from Episode 3. I do own Aleena though, for she is my own character.

Chapter Two

Aleena had been training for hours now, without anyone watching her. She did this often when her mind was filled with worry. It helped her to think. Which was what she needed; since Anakin had returned, she had sensed confusion within him. She had also seen the uncertain expression upon her friend when he'd learned of his child, as though he was worried himself.

While Aleena thought of this, she didn't noticed someone entering the room. Suddenly, she heard another light saber being activated; just as the weapon was swung at her, she turned quickly and blocked Anakin's light saber. The two stayed frozen for a long minute, until Anakin smiled. Then they both withdrew.

"You've learned a lot, and you've grown to be a good fighter; but you've never fought me before," Anakin told her.

"I hope that I never have to fight you Anakin," she replied solemnly, "You are a very dear friend to me."

"Not even a practice round?"

"Ya know what I mean Anakin."

His smile grew, "Don't worry; you'll never have to fight me like that Aleena."

Aleena smiled now, "Okay. Now how about that practice round?"

"Alright, you start."

So they drew their light sabers again, both glowing that bright blue. Both Jedi focused on the other. Then suddenly Aleena went to strike, yet her attack was easily blocked by her friend. The two fought with great strength and agility. Though Aleena new that she wasn't a match for Anakin. She probably never would be. For Anakin was a strong Jedi, with the force flowing through him with great power. She felt it even now during practice.

"You really have become stronger Aleena," he told her as they fought, "Who has been teaching you?"

"Obi Wan and Master Yoda have both taught me to use a light saber; and watching you has helped a lot as well."

Not too much longer and they were finished. Both bowed and ended the practice fight.

"Well done Aleena."

"Thank you Anakin; however, you are still much stronger and faster."

"You will become the same in time; I know you will."

Now they were looking out over the Imperial City, as they did when they were younger. When they had first met and become friends. The two had grown to become close, as though they were brother and sister.

"Anakin, why did you look so worried before?" Aleena suddenly asked him.

"What do you mean? When?"

"When Padme told you the news of your child, you seemed uncertain. As though it had bothered you almost."

"You were spying on us?" He questioned.

"No," Aleena said quickly, "I just noticed when I came to welcome you home. Padme knew I was there; so it wasn't spying at all. Why would I spy on my friends?"

Anakin realized that he had harshly accused his friend of such a thing as spying, he hadn't meant to; but he had.

"Forgive me Aleena; I did not mean to be so harsh. I know you wouldn't spy on us. Perhaps I'm tired from the earlier fight," he said calmly.

"Perhaps; but you still haven't answered me Anakin. Why were you so worried?"

Anakin fell silent when she repeated the question. He remembered the sudden, worried feeling taking over him. As though he had almost been afraid. Though he wasn't sure why at all. It had almost been a quick warning to him. Yet what was he being warned of?

Finally he turned to Aleena, still unsure of how to answer, "I honestly don't know. I'm happy that Padme and I will have a child; yet there's something troubling me about it as well. A warning."

"A warning?"

Anakin nodded, "As though something is telling me that a great change is about to take place in my life. A terrible and frightening change; but I can't stop it. Though I know that the change isn't the baby."

"Anakin," Aleena spoke gently with a hand on his shoulder, "It will all turn out alright. Try not to worry."

He sighed now, "I just wish I could explain more; but I'm not even sure of anything else Aleena."

"Perhaps you should get some rest; it will help you to relax. We'll talk again tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night Aleena."

"Good night Anakin."

With that they turned in for the night.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the scenes from Episode 3. I do own Aleena though, for she is my own character.

Chapter Three

That night, terror visited both Anakin and Aleena. They dreamt of loss and pain. Anakin was forced to watch as Padme died during child birth; her voice crying out to him. Aleena on the other hand was living in a battle between her and Anakin. Hatred in his eyes as he betrayed her and everyone else. Aleena was the one to try and stop him; but the outcome of the fight never came as she awoke in great fear and confusion.

"Anakin?" She cried in a whispering, gasping voice.

While in his room, Anakin sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Covered in sweat, and frightened as he tried to forget the horrible dream. Yet he couldn't.

A moment later and Anakin was in the main room of their home. Sitting their solemnly with a black robe over him.

Though Aleena was still sitting in bed. Trembling slightly from what she had seen just a few minutes ago. Anakin was her dearest friend, and she loved him like a brother. So why would she fight him? Why would he look at her with such hatred? All of this confused her, and she couldn't send her fear away.

No more sleep came to Aleena that night.

Later that morning Anakin found Aleena before visiting Master Yoda for advice. She was in the training area again. He was concerned when he saw that she wasn't training at all; in fact, she was sitting in the corner.

"Aleena?"

The young girl looked up at her friend. He could tell that something was bothering her from the worried expression upon her face. As he approached her she quickly got to her feet.

"You look troubled Aleena; what's wrong?"

"I had a bit of a bad dream last night."

"I see; well you aren't the only one who has lost sleep last night."

"You had a nightmare too?"

Anakin nodded.

"Should we talk about them?" Aleena asked.

"If you want to, and if it will give your mind some peace."

Aleena nodded now.

Anakin told of his dream first.

"That must have been what you were worried about."

"Yes, I think so too. I just hope that it doesn't come true. I don't want to lose Padme, I love her so much."

"I know that Anakin. It will turn out alright. So try not to worry so much, okay?"

They were silent for a moment now. Aleena wanted to cheer him up; yet she wasn't sure how to. Also, she was still worried about her own nightmare.

"So what about your dream? You spoke of a nightmare as well. What happened?"

Aleena sighed, but then she told him of their fight. The hatred and anger taking over his good heart. Her worst fears coming to life in a terrible dream. Then she fell silent.

"Aleena, you know that you don't have to be afraid of something like that. You are my friend, and I will not fight you out of anger. A Jedi isn't supposed to feel such a destructive emotion, remember?"

"Yes; but a Jedi isn't supposed to fall in love either. Yet you are secretly married ro Padme," she reminded.

"That fight will not take place Aleena. You don't need to fear me. We are as close as family. It will be alright, I promise."

Aleena still looked uncertain; and Anakin realized how much their dreams had bothered both of them. So in hopes to comfort her; he hugged her as he would hug his sister, if he had one.

"Try not to worry. You are a sister to me, and I don't want to see you afraid of me. Please believe me Aleena."

Aleena nodded, trying to force her fears away. Though she still felt it in her heart. So for now she hid her concerns from Anakin to please him. Yet she knew that she could sense her unsure feelings; but he didn't say anything to her.

A little while later, Anakin went to seek advice from Master Yoda. Though he found no help from the older Jedi's words. He was told to not hold connections with anyone, and to learn to let go. Yet he knew that wasn't the advice he was looking to find. While Aleena went to see how Padme was. Then Anakin went to find Obi-Wan.

Yet both Anakin and Aleena knew that something dark was coming. Something that neither of them could stop, no matter how much they wanted to.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the scenes from Episode 3. I do own Aleena though, for she is my own character.

Chapter Four

Not much time had passed after Aleena and Anakin's last parting; but many secrets had been found out. Anakin learned of a power that may be able to save Padme if he could only learn how to use it. He had learned this from Palpatine and Anakin realizes that his long time friend is a Sith Lord. The very one that the Jedi are searching for. While Aleena pays frequent visits to Padme in her home in the Coruscant to see how the expecting mother is. Obi-Wan at the time is on another planet is search of General Grievous.

Soon Anakin returns to the Jedi Temple and informs Mace Windu of his frightening discovery about Palpatine. The older Jedi seemed to believe him and decided to go confront the possible Sith with two other Jedi warriors. While telling Anakin to stay at the temple until he returned. He agreed unwillingly and went on to the council room. That was where he found Aleena, sitting in the chair that was usually empty during councils, the one that was waiting for a new Jedi to sit in it during councils. Perhaps her?

"Obi-Wan hasn't come back yet," Aleena informed him.

"He'll return soon enough Aleena," he assured her.

Aleena noticed the upset tone in his voice. Uncertainty filled her mind as she was reminded of her cruel dream from a few nights ago. Was something changing in him just as she had felt in her dream? She was afraid to find out.

"Anakin? What's wrong?" She enquired with growing concern.

"The other Jedi warriors don't trust me Aleena; they won't let me help with anything, except to spy on my friend. Now that I've found out something for them, they won't let me accompany them when they need me to be there; whether they realize it or not."

"Anakin. They do trust you; but they need you to stay here for now. It's not so bad is it?"

Anakin looked at her with angered eyes, as though she didn't understand him as she used to, "You out of anyone should understand how I feel. Being ready to go on with the Jedi ranking; yet being held back when you know you should proceed to the next level. You and I both know that you should be my Padawon by now!"

"Yes I do know that; I am ready; but Master Yoda has told me to wait. So we should be patient."

"No! Why should we be patient! We deserve to proceed to another level than this! I'm stronger than any other Jedi and they are afraid of me misusing my powers! It isn't fare, and you know it isn't Aleena!"

"Anakin calm down, please!" Aleena begged as she grasped his shoulders, "They will give you a chance soon! I have told them that I wish to be your apprentice when you are ready for one in their eyes. Perhaps when Mace Windu returns after dealing with what you found out, he will see that you are ready now! Just wait for him to come back! Please Anakin!"

Anakin shook his head as he pulled away from her and turned his back to her. Aleena looked at him confused and afraid. He really was changing. Though why would this happen? It couldn't! He was her friend, and so much like a brother to her. She just couldn't believe that he was becoming so harsh and cold. This wasn't the Anakin she knew.

"Anakin, please. Be patient, don't let your anger take over you," she pleaded with a tear escaping one of her sky blue eyes.

Yet he did not return his glance to her, and he did not face her again. So at last giving up, Aleena turned and left him there.

Though sadly Aleena didn't realize that this would be the last time that she would ever see Anakin Skywalker the way she had always known him. This was their farewell, yet it was not their last encounter.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the scenes from Episode 3. I do own Aleena though, for she is my own character.

Chapter Five

After Aleena had left, Anakin had gone to find Mace Windu. He found the older Jedi ready to end Palpatine's life for good. Forgetting the Jedi way of a fare trial for what he thought was for the good of the war. While Anakin's old friend pleaded for his life. The young Jedi wasn't sure of what to do. His mind was clouded with uncertain feelings and fears.

Then in a moment of sympathy for Palpatine, Anakin quickly stopped Mace with one swing of his lightsaber. The blue laser of sharp light cut through the skin, flesh, and bone of Master Windu's arm. Once this was done, Palpatine quickly unleashed his lightning like power and drained the life from the older Jedi immediately. Sending him flying into the air until he fell to his complete death.

Anakin fell back in confusion. Afraid to realize what he had done. Angry with himself for killing another Jedi. Not wanting to believe his cruel deed had been done.

Though Palpatine stood and spoke words of certainty to him. Telling him that it was okay to kill him and any other Jedi. Speaking lyes of a corrupt Jedi council. Yet Anakin believed his friend; and soon he was down on his knees before Palpatine. The Sith Lord triumphantly took him in as his apprentice. Promising to help save Padme as Anakin's only wish if he joined him and the Dark Side of the Force. Sadly, Anakin agreed to Palpatine's words and evil hopes.

"From this moment on, you shall be known as...Darth...Vader," Palpatine said slowly, as though he were announcing it for the world to hear or sense, "Now rise."

With that Anakin died within, and Darth Vader rose to his master's words.

While else where, in the Jedi Temple, Aleena sat in the corner. She had come here after leaving Anakin in tears. Now she sat in that corner. That is until, she sensed him.

A dark force coming closer. Someone she feared to find the face of. For she knew that her worst nightmares, were becoming realities. Anakin was coming, or who was once Anakin was coming closer. Heading towards the young lings with his dark power growing stronger with every step.

In a moment of fear and hope, Aleena got up and took off running to the children training to become Masters one day. Hoping to reach them in time. Her heart pounding as she grabbed for the un-activated lightsaber on her belt. Her long hair almost getting in her face for a moment before she swat it away with her free hand. She had to stop him, no matter how much she didn't want to.

When Aleena finally reached them, she found Anakin with his saber drawn, and each young ling lying on the ground lifeless. Tears swelled her eyes to look upon this horrid sight. Blood not spilled; but young lives stolen. How could he have done this? Why had he killed the ones that followed them in hopes to being like them someday? How could he have changed so drastically? Her heart couldn't bare this. For her dearest friend, had become her greatest fear and enemy. A Sith.

The young Jedi was almost transparent of what she did next as she activated her lightsaber. The blue light seeming blurry as her tears blinded her momentarily. For she then whipped them away with one hand before turning back to her childhood friend. He looked back at her with raging hatred in his eyes. His own eyes of blue turning to eyes of red and gold. The glare from her dreams.

"Anakin, what has happened to you!" She yelled to him, "Why did you do this!"

He looked at her still with those angered eyes. His lightsaber ready in his hands as he approached her. As though she were a threat to him, and needed to be destroyed at once. Aleena knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him; but she had to try. She couldn't run from him now.

"I am no longer Anakin, I am Darth Vader. It is time for all Jedis to fall, including you!" He told her.

"Anakin! What are you talking about! You were supposed to be my Master, not my enemy! I don't wish to fight my friend!"

"I am not your friend; and if you will not fight me, then you will die even sooner!"

"Anakin stop this!" Aleena pleaded in fear as she listened to what she begged to not be true.

Anakin was dead inside his own body, and Darth Vader had taken over. Her dear friend was no more, and in replace was this dark Sith that hated her and all Jedis. Why was this happening! She didn't know but she did know that there was no stopping this.

"I will not stand by and let you do all of this Darth Vader. I may not be able to stop you; but I will not back down! I can at least try!" Aleena said as she set her feet firmly on the ground.

Her hands tightened on the end of her lightsaber, and she faced him with all the courage she had in her heart. Waiting for him to attack her.

Soon enough he lunged at her. Aleena did her best to block his attacks at her. Their movements quick and agile. Their battle seeming to last forever in those few minutes. She could feel the stabbing pain in her heart from her fear; her soft heart breaking from losing the closest one she had for a family. Her brother was gone, and she couldn't get him back.

It was now that Darth Vader took advantage of her tears and pain as he swung his lightsaber at her, the laser of light cutting through another arm. Cutting through with intense heat, until her right arm fell to the floor.

Aleena cried out in great pain as she dropped her lightsaber, the Jedi weapon deactivating as it fell to the hard floor. Then she quickly clutched her wounded arm to her chest; and then she fell to her knees. Knowing that this was the end for her. She was going to die. She was going to lose her life at the hands of her dearest friend.

The young girl looked up at him, tears flowing freely from her sky blue eyes. Her heart filling with agony. Her vision coming to a blur as she watched him approach her.

Now he stood before her. Looking down at her with his darkened eyes. His lightsaber still ready to take her life. This was it.

Yet to her surprise, he stopped just before he took her life. His lightsaber deactivating as he rested it on his belt again. His eyes falling upon her with sudden concern. They still seemed angry; but she could sense worry in them. Then his hand reached out and rested it on her head. His fingers feeling her soft hair as they once had many times to comfort her. A gentleness washing over him for a short moment. Was this Anakin's last fare well to her?

Then, before Aleena could speak in her confusion, he turned to leave. His dark cloak flowing with the quick movement.

"We will meet again Aleena."

Then he left. Her tears gone for only a moment to watch him leave. Realizing that Anakin had spared her life. Knowing that there may still be hope for him one day. For she knew deep in her heart. Her brother was still there, and he would be freed some day.

Later when Obi-Wan returned the second time with Padme in his arms. He told her of the fight while Anakin's wife lay on an infirmary bed. Then Aleena told him of her battle with her dear friend. Assuring the older Jedi that there was hope for Anakin. Perhaps that hope would be the children that Padme was giving birth to at that very moment. The two aided Padme until her final breath. It was clear in those words, that Padme believed what Aleena had said of Anakin. There was still hope.

Aleena went into hiding as Obi-Wan and Yoda did. Though she became more of a wandered; searching for her friend to make sure he stayed alive. Promising to be there for him when he did return to his once good hearted self. Knowing Anakin would someday defeat Darth Vader when his heart knew it was time and when he was ready. When something mattered more to him than his power. His twins, Luke and Lea, perhaps.

Though until that day, she also trained herself in the ways of the force. Still wishing that the great tragedies of her life hadn't happened and that she could have been his apprentice. Yet in time her heart healed, and her hope for Anakin was once again revived. For Aleena would always be his apprentice, and he would always be Aleena's brother.

The End...Until That Day To Come...


End file.
